Lass mich nicht alleine!
by Koike27
Summary: Eine Liebe, die nicht für möglich gedacht. Eine Krankheit, die trennen kann. Taichi x Yamato.
1. Chapter 1

**Lass mich nicht alleine**

Part: 1/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigene Welt aus. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

---

Es war am regnen und ich saß auf einer Parkbank und weinte. Was sollte ich denn sonst tun, da ich doch wusste, dass meine Gefühle nie erwidert werden würden. Wer verliebt sich denn freiwillig in seinen besten Freund?  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier saß, als ich eine vertraute Stimme hörte. "Yamato!" rief diese Stimme. Ich wusste genau, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Ich hatte sie oft gehört und liebe sie, genauso wie den, der sie gehört. Sie gehörte niemand anderen als meinem besten Freund - Taichi Yagami.  
Er schien mich bemerkt zu haben und lief mir entgegen. Er schaute mich mit seinen nussbraunen Augen an, in die ich am liebsten versinken würde, aber ich schaute weg, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so sah. Als er sich neben mich setzte und seinen Arm um mich legen wollte, lief ich davon.  
Warum ich davon lief? Es war eigentlich klar. Taichi hätte mich zu sich nach Hause gebracht, dann hätte er mich ausgefragt, sodass ich irgendwann meine Liebe gestanden hätte, was unsere Freundschaft zerstört hätte. Ich konnte mir genau seinen Blick vorstellen - gemischt aus Abneigung, Erstaunen und Ekel. Dann hätte er mir nie Freundschaft gekündigt und ich hätte ihn nie wieder gesehen, was ich nicht ertragen hätte.  
Ich lief weiter, doch ich wusste nicht, wo ich hätte hinlaufen sollen. Bei mir zu Hause hätte Tai mich bestimmt zuerst gesucht. Doch wo sollte ich hingehen? Früher hatte ich mich in so einer Situation immer zu Tai begeben, aber da er der Urheber meiner Probleme ist, ist das natürlich unmöglich.

Wo soll ich hin? Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass Takeru und Hikari hier in der Nähe zusammen eine Wohnung gefunden hatten. Ohne zu Zögern lief ich dort hin, da mir keine andere Möglichkeit geblieben ist. An der Wohnung angekommen, klingelte ich und Takeru öffnete mir die Tür.  
"Oh Gott, Yamato, wie siehst du denn aus?" rief er mir entgegen. Ich sah wirklich nicht gut aus, durchgenässt und rote Augen. "Komm erstmal rein, dann nimm ein Bad und ziehst trockene Sachen an, damit du nicht krank wirst!" Ich nickte nur stumm und musste einen Moment später niesen. "Ich leg dir ein paar Sachen von mir ins Bad, während du dir erst einmal die Schuhe ausziehst, okay?" Ich nickte wieder und zog meine Schuhe aus.  
Im nächsten Moment kam Takeru schon wieder aus dem Bad hinaus. "Alles fertig, du kannst jetzt baden!" Ich ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Bad. Dort zog ich mir die nassen Sachen aus und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, damit die Badewanne mit warmen Wasser gefüllt würde.  
Ich merkte, dass ich fror, als ich meine Kleidung abgestreift hatte. Ich werde doch wohl nicht krank werden? Die Badewanne war voll und ich legte mich hinein. Anfangs verbrannte ich mich an dem warmen Wasser, da meine Körpertemperatur niedriger als sonst war. Doch dann genoss ich die Wärme. "Wäre Taichi nur hier!" seufzte ich leise. Ich hoffte einen Moment später, dass Takeru mich nicht gehört hatte, denn was sollte Taichi denn von mir denken, wenn er käme. Erst laufe ich vor ihm weg und dann möchte ich, dass er bei mir ist.  
Ich lag schon lange in der Badewanne und das Wasser wurde langsam kalt, so entschloss ich mich, mich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen, als ich plötzlich jemand die Wohnung betreten hörte. Bitte, lass es nicht Taichi sein. Doch zum Glück stellte es sich später heraus, dass es nur Hikari war.

Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, ging ich in die Küche, wo Takeru schon am Kochen war. Ich sah, dass Hikari ihre Arme um seine Taille gelegt hatte. Sie schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. "Ich bin fertig! Ich gehe dann wohl besser mal wieder!" rief ich meinem Bruder entgegen. Er drehte sich sofort um und löste sich von Hikari, während ich mich schon auf dem Weg zur Tür befand.  
Er ergriff mein Handgelenk und sagte: "Du gehst nicht bevor du etwas Warmes gegessen hast!" "Ich kann mir auch bei mir etwas kochen" sagte ich zu meinem Bruder. "Du warst doch seit einem Monat nicht mehr einkaufen. Du wirst bestimmt nichts mehr im Kühlschrank haben!" "Nagut, ich bleibe!" Er grinste und führte mich in die Küche, wo Hikari weiter am Kochen war.  
Ich war wirklich seit einem Monat nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, da ich immer befürchtet hatte, Taichi über den Weg zu laufen. Was würde er denken, wenn ich auf einmal mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm stünde und kein Wort herausbrachte. Danke, aber darauf könnte ich verzichten.

Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, blieben Takeru und ich alleine in der Küche, da Hikari sich heute Abend mit ihrem Bruder treffen wollte. Ein Glück für mich, da ich Tai doch hoffentlich nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Nachdem wir alles abgeräumt und gespült hatten, setzten wir uns in Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. "Wieso hast du heute geweint?" fragte mich mein Bruder plötzlich. "Ich habe nicht geweint!" log ich ihn an. "Hör auf mich anzulügen. Es geht dir nicht gut!" "Ich habe mir wahrscheinlich eine Erkältung zugezogen!" Im nächsten Moment legte Takeru seine Hand auf meine Stirn. "Du hast Fieber!" rief er. "Du schläfst heute Nacht im Gästezimmer!" Bevor ich mich dagegen wehren konnte, zog mich Takeru von dem Sofa direkt ins Gästezimmer.  
Ich war eigentlich wirklich froh, dass wir das Gespräch nicht weitergeführt hatten. Denn niemand wusste davon, dass ich Tai liebe. Niemand außer mir und so sollte es auch bleiben.  
Er legte mich ins Bett und holte sofort einen nassen Lappen, den er mir auf die Stirn legte. Dann ging er ins Bad, um ein fiebersenkendes Medikament zu holen und gab es mir.  
"Da Kari und ich morgen unterwegs sind, muss ich Tai bitten auf dich aufzupassen!" sagte er. Mit leiser Stimme antwortete ich: "Nicht Tai!" Er runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er mich fragen konnte, wieso, schlief ich ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich schon ein wenig besser als gestern. Ich entdeckte, dass ein Zettel auf meinem Nachttisch lag - er war von Takeru.

Lieber Matt,  
wie ich dir gestern gesagt habe, sind Kari und ich zusammen unterwegs. Tai hatte aber leider nur als einzigster Zeit, deshalb passt er auf dich auf. Tut mir leid!  
Takeru  
P.S.: Kann es sein, dass du wegen ihm gestern geweint hast, Bruder?

Ich seufzte. Der Tag kann ja heiter werden. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, dass Tai hier den ganzen Tag war, aber ich fürchtete, dass meine Hormone mit mir durchgehen würden und ich ihn küssen würde.  
Ich stand vorsichtig auf und sah ihn in der Küche stehen, wie er gerade etwas kochte. Er näherte mich im vorsichtig, sodass er mich nicht bemerkte, und schlang im richtigen Moment meine Arme um ihn. Gerade als ich richtig realisiert hatte, was ich gerade getan hatte, sagte Taichi mit einer warmen Stimme: "Morgen, Matt!" Ich erwiderte den Gruß, doch gerade als ich meine Arme wieder zurückziehen wollte, spürte ich, dass er mich zurückhielt. Ich wurde sofort knallrot im Gesicht, was Tai zum Glück nicht bemerkt hatte. "Lass deine Arme ruhig, wo sie sind!"  
Was war mit Tai los? Diese Berührung war doch mehr als doppeldeutig. Aber Tai so nahe zu sein, war wirklich schön. Als er mit dem Kochen fertig war, lösten wir uns voneinander und setzten uns gegenüber am Tisch und fingen an zu essen, doch ich versuchte Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.  
Nach dem Essen spülte er ab, während ich mich zurück in mein Bett begab, da ich mich etwas erschöpft fühlte und einen Moment alleine sein wollte. Warum hat er mich eben nicht abgewiesen? Empfand er etwa genauso wie ich?

Einen Augenblick später kam Tai zu mir ins Zimmer mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Er stellte es auf mein Nachttisch und schien den Zettel von Takeru bemerkt zu haben. Ich wollte ihm den Zettel aus der Hand reißen, doch es war schon zu spät. Er war ihn schon am Lesen.  
Ich schluckte in der Zeit meine Medizin. Sein Blick war so voller Sorge, dass ich mich zurückhalten musste, ihn zu umarmen. "Du hast wegen mir geweint?" Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, klingelte es und ich war dankbar dafür. Wie sollte ich ihm es sagen? Soll ich es ihm überhaupt sagen?  
Ich sah, dass Tai und Davis mein Zimmer betraten. "Du siehst doch, dass ich hier nicht weg kann." Dabei zeigte Tai auf mich. "Aber du hast mir doch versprochen, dass du heute mit mir und Ken Fußball spielen gehst." Tai klopfte Davis auf die Schultern. "Ich muss aber auf Matt aufpassen, das habe ich Takeru und meiner Schwester versprochen!" Davis antwortete nicht, während Tai ihn angrinste. "Außerdem habt ihr zwei bestimmt etwas Besseres vor, als Fußball zu spielen!" Ich sah, dass Davis Kopf die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm. "Du wusstest davon?" "Es war doch nicht zu übersehen, wie ihr euch jeden Tag gegenseitig angehimmelt habt und außerdem..." "Was und außerdem?" Ich sah, dass Tais Stimme leiser wurde, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr verstand. Davis Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch röter und er lächelte. "Du erzählst es aber niemanden, ja?" fragte Davis verzweifelt Tai, der daraufhin zwinkerte.  
"Ich denke, dass es an euch ist, es unseren Freunden zu erzählen." Davis nickte und verließ die Wohnung. Ich schaute Tai fragend an. "Was hast du ihm eben geflüstert?" "Ich habe sie beim Küssen erwischt." Wir fingen beide an zu lachen. Ich liebe dieses Lachen zu sehr. Wie gern ich Tai auch Küssen würde.

Nachdem wir uns beide wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte mich Tai erneut: "Hast du wegen mir geweint?" Ich schaute zu Boden und nickte. Tai kam zu mir und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern. "Aber warum denn?" Ich konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich das Problem bin, weil ich mich in ihn verliebt habe.  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." "Komm schon, ich bin dein bester Freund. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen." "Gerade weil du mein bester Freund ist, kann ich es dir nicht erzählen!" Ich stand auf und ließ ihn im Zimmer stehen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er mich wieder weinen sah. Ich ging auf den Balkon, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ein kalter Wind strich mir über meinen halbnackten Körper. Wieso muss ich mich ausgerechnet in meinen besten Freund verlieben? Warum muss gerade ich das Wappen der Freundschaft haben?  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Schluchzen, was direkt aus meinem Zimmer kam. Warum weinte Tai? Ich ging sofort vom Balkon herunter und eilte in mein Zimmer. Dort saß Tai weinend auf mein Bett. In der Hand hielt er sein Amulett mit seinem Wappen.  
Er ging gerade zum Fenster, um es wegzuwerfen, doch ich konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig aufhalten. "Was soll das?" fragte ich ihn und zerrte ihn mit letzter Kraft vom Fenster weg, bevor ich bewusstlos in seine Arme fiel.

--

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen.

Lg,

Koike27


	2. Chapter 2

**Lass mich nicht alleine! – Kapitel 2**

Part: 2/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

~~~

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fehlte von Taichi jede Spur. Wo kann er sein? Verwirrt stand ich auf, da es mitten in der Nacht war. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, aber ich konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Ich lief die ganze Wohnung ab, aber Taichi war nicht da. Ich konnte ein leises Schnarchen im Zimmer nebenan hören. Takeru und Hikari scheinen wieder da zu sein. Ich griff nach dem Telefon und wählte Taichis Nummer, doch er ging nicht dran. Dann versuchte ich mit seiner Handynummer, auch keine Antwort. Ich sprach ihm auf die Mailbox, dass er mich so schnell wie möglich zurückrufen sollte.  
Ohne zu Zögern zog ich mich an und lief hinaus in die Kälte. Ich fror und mein Körper weigerte sich eigentlich zu gehen. Aber mir war alles egal. Ich wollte nur wissen, dass es Taichi gut ging.  
Ich lief zu seiner Wohnung, klingelte mehrfach, doch er niemand meldete sich. Ich ging weiter in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwo zu finden. Ich lief zu der Wohnung seiner Eltern, doch sie wussten auch nicht, wo Taichi sei.  
Meine Kräfte waren schon wieder am Ende, doch ich wollte weitergehen, um zu wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Ich fing an zu zittern und bekam eine Gänsehaut aufgrund der Kälte, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben.  
Ich war im Park und lief zu der alten Eiche, wo wir uns damals immer getroffen hatten, aber ich fand ihn nicht. Es lag nur etwas auf dem Boden. Es war Tais Amulett mit Wappen und ein Zettel, worauf Tai etwas geschrieben hatte.

Derjenige, der es findet, kann es behalten. Ich bin nicht würdig, das Wappen des Mutes zu tragen, weil ich noch nicht einmal einer vertrauten Person meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Ich bin feige und deshalb hoffe ich, dass der Träger dieses Wappens den Mut findet, der mir fehlt.

Es stand kein Name darunter, aber ich wusste dennoch, das dieser Brief nur von Taichi sein kann. Aber was meint er mit einer vertrauten Person? Taichi, du bist nicht feige. Wer feige ist, das bin ich. Ich spürte, wie mich der Rest meiner Kraft verließ bei den nächsten Schritten und kippte um, dabei hoffend, dass mich jemand finden würde, sodass ich nicht sterben würde.  
Als ich wieder erwachte, war es ziemlich hell. Bin ich tot? Ich schloss und öffnete meine Augen erneut. Nein, ich lebe noch. Ich schaute mich um und erkannte, dass ich in einem Krankenhaus lag. In der Hand hielt ich immer noch den Zettel und Tais Wappen und um mich sah ich die besorgten Gesichter meiner Eltern und meines Bruders. "Geht es dir gut, Bruder?" "Ja, ich denke schon!" Im nächsten Moment kam der Arzt hinein. "Herr Ishida, sie können von Glück reden, dass ihr kleiner Bruder sie gefunden hat. 10 Minuten später und wir hätten sie wiederbeleben müssen. Heute Nacht bleiben sie noch hier und morgen können sie wahrscheinlich wieder nach Hause gehen." Als der Arzt hinaus ging, betraten Hikari und Tai das Krankenzimmer. Ich sah seinen niedergeschlagenen Blick.  
Hikari gab Takeru und unseren Eltern ein Zeichen, dass sie den Raum verlassen sollten, und folgte ihnen, nachdem sie mir zugezwinkert hatte.

Nun waren nur noch Tai und ich alleine in dem Raum. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett und sagte: "Entschuldige, Matt. Es ist alles meine Schuld!" Er schaute verlegen und schuldig auf den Boden. "Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht versucht, dich zu finden, dann..." "Was? Du hast mich gesucht?" Ich nickte nur und zeigte ihm sein Amulett und sein Wappen. Den Zettel zeigte ich ihm absichtlich nicht. "Das gehört dir!" rief ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieß es weg, sodass es auf meine Bettdecke fiel.  
Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille. Ich nahm mein Amulett mit meinem Wappen von meinem Hals und legte es dazu. "Dann gehört mir das aber auch nicht mehr!" Ich sah, dass mich Taichi schockiert anstarrte. "Ich bin es nicht wert das Wappen der Freundschaft zu tragen!" rief ich, während ich spürte, dass mir Tränen die Wangen heunterliefen. Als Freund verliebt man sich nicht in den anderen.  
"Aber Matt..." sagte er mit leiser Stimme und wischte mir mit seiner Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Bei jeder Berührung durchzuckte es mich wie ein Blitz.  
Erst jetzt erblickte Taichi den Zettel in meiner rechten Hand und wurde etwas blasser. "Du hast es gelesen?" fragte er vorsichtig, während ich nur nickte. "Wer ist es, Taichi? Ich bin dein bester Freund!" Ich spürte, dass es mir schwer fiel, die letzten Worte auszusprechen.  
Er antwortete nicht, sodass wieder ein Moment Stille herrschte. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen!" "Warum denn?" Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Ist es Sora? Oder Mimi?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist kein Mädchen" kam es nun von Tai. Moment, das würde ja bedeuten, dass Tai schwul ist, genau wie ich. In mir stieg eine kleine Hoffnungsblüte auf. "Wer ist es Tai?" fragte ich erneut.  
"Verdammt noch mal, Yama, merkst du es wirklich nicht?" schrie er mich wütend an und ich sah, dass einige Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen. "Was soll ich nicht gemerkt haben?" "Du bist es, Yama. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!" Immer mehr Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter, während er aufstand und aus dem Zimmer lief.

Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn, dass er sich nicht gegen die doppeldeutige Umarmung gewehrt hatte und dass er sein Wappen wegwerfen wollte, weil er mir nicht sagen konnte, dass er mich liebte.  
Aber ich liebe ihn doch. Ich stand auf, nahm die Amulette in meine Hand und lief ihm hinterher, was sich als schwieriger erwies, als ich dachte. Ich lief und lief, bis ich ihn am Eingang des Krankenhauses schluchzend auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ich näherte mich ihm leise und legte ihm sein Amulett um seinen Hals. Er schaute zu mir hoch und wollte wieder weglaufen, doch diesmal packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn an mich heran. Ich wollte endlich diese Lippen spüren, die mir solange verwehrt zu sein schienen.  
Mein Herz schlug immer schneller, je näher ich Taichi kam. Ich drückte ihn gegen die Wand und näherte meine Lippen seinen an. Und dann küsste ich ihn und legte in diesen Kuss meine ganze Liebe und Leidenschaft. Als ich diese Lippen endlich berühren konnte, fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier stand und Tai küsste, als plötzlich eine Krankenschwester kam und mich ins Krankenhaus hineinzog. "Herr Ishida, hat ihnen der Arzt nicht strengste Bettruhe verordnet?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich versuchte noch Tais Hand zu ergreifen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Stattdessen fiel mir mein Amulett aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden.  
Ich erkannte in Tais Augen Verwirrung, aber auch Erleichterung, da er wahrscheinlich nicht so recht wusste, was er mit der Situtation anfangen sollte.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, war ich richtig wütend. Denn jetzt da ich wusste, dass meine Gefühle erwidert wurden, wollte ich meine Zeit mit Taichi verbringen. Doch stattdessen musste ich in diesem Krankenhaus liegen bleiben.  
Die Schwester ging und ich war wieder alleine. Ich nahm das Telefon und rief bei meinem Bruder an. "Hikari Yagami, hier. Wer spricht da?" "Hier ist Matt. Kann ich bitte..." Doch bevor ich meinen Satz vervollständigen konnte, sprach Kari dazwischen: "Und hat mein Bruder dir es endlich gesagt?" "Was meinst du?" "Ich meine, dass er dich liebt!" "Woher weißt du das?" "Wenn man dem besten Freund es nicht anvertrauen kann, dann sagt man es der kleinen Schwester!" Ich musste grinsen. Vor Jahren hätte Tai Kari nie so etwas anvertraut, aber seit sie mit Takeru zusammen ist, ist sie erwachsener geworden. "Und was wird nun aus euch beiden?" Ich wusste es doch selber nicht, so versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. "Kari bitte durchlöchere mich nicht mit Fragen. Das kannst du alles Tai selbst fragen."  
"Ist er nicht bei dir?" fragte sie mich etwas verwundert. "Nein, die Krankenschwester hat mich von ihm weggezerrt!" "Oh, du Armer. Da kann man nichts machen. Übrigens, wieso hast du eigentlich angerufen?" "Ich wollte eigentlich meinen Bruder bitten, nach meiner Wohnung zu sehen und vielleicht einkaufen zu gehen." "Ich werde Tai fragen!" Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.  
Warum muss sie gerade Tai fragen? Takeru hätte es doch genauso machen können. Ich schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und schlief einen Moment später ein.

Ich schlief relativ lange, denn ich wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Mir schossen sofort die Bilder von Taichis Liebesgeständnis und des ersten Kusses in den Kopf. Ich musste zu ihm. Gerade als ich aufstehen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Arzt trat hinein. "Herr Ishida, sie sind ja schon wach. Dann können wir gleich mit der Untersuchung beginnen."  
Er begann mich zu untersuchen. Als er fertig war, sagte er: "Ihnen scheint es wieder gut zu gehen, aber schonen sie sich noch ein wenig. Sie sollten sich nicht überanstrengen, aber sie können das Krankenhaus verlassen."  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, nahm ich meine Sachen und lief sofort hinaus, denn ich wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und dann zu Taichi.  
Nachdem ich zu Hause angekommen war, sah ich, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand. Wer kann bei mir zu Hause sein? Hat jemand etwa eingebrochen? Leise öffnete ich die Tür und erblickte eine ganz saubere und ordentliche Wohnung. Wer kann das gewesen sein? Ich schaute mich um und mein Herz machte einen Sprung, als ich Taichi mit einem Putzlappen in der Hand auf dem Sofa schlafen sah. Wie süß er ist, wenn er schläft.

--

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lass mich nicht alleine – Kapitel 3**

Part: 3/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Ich näherte mich ihm leise und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn dann direkt auf die Lippen. Er wachte auf und blickte mir in die Augen. "Yama, du bist schon wieder hier?" fragte er mich ungläubig. "Stände ich dann hier?" fragte ich ihn zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dabei wollte ich noch duschen!" "Dann dusch doch, während ich uns was zu essen mache, ja?" Er nickte nur und lief ins Bad, während ich in die Küche ging.

Ich war beeindruckt, denn alles war sauber, aufgeräumt und die Schränke waren gefüllt. Taichi hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Ich schnitt das Gemüse und machte das Essen, als ich plötzlich einen Schlag hörte. Er schien aus dem Bad gekommen zu sein. Taichi!  
Ich stellte sofort den Herd aus und lief ins Bad. Dort lag Tai scheinbar ohnmächtig nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf dem Boden.  
Verdammt, Taichi, was hast du angestellt? Obwohl der Arzt mir verboten hatte, mich zu sehr anzustrengen, hob ich Tai mit ganzer Kraft hoch und legte ihn in mein Bett. Ich strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte: "Was machst du bloß, Taichi? Ich liebe dich doch!" Als er plötzlich die Augen öffnete, war ich etwas geschockt. Hat er mich etwa gehört? Ich merkte, dass ich im nächsten Moment rot anlief, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf meinem Bett lag. Ich drehte mich um, damit er mich nicht so sah, und sagte: "Ich werd dann mal das Essen fertig machen! Nimm dir ruhig was von meinen Sachen! Ich hab genug!"

Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und ging in die Küche und kochte weiter, als mir plötzlich jemand seine Arme um meine Taille schlang. Ich konnte schon am Geruch erkennen, dass es Taichi war. Er macht mich so wahnsinnig! Als er dann noch seinen Kopf auf meine Schultern legte und ich seinen Atem auf meinem Hals spürte, hätte ich beinahe meine Beherrschung verloren und ihn geküsst.  
Ganz ruhig, Yamato! Beruhige dich! Es half auch irgendwie. Dann flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: "Hast du das eben ernst gemeint?" Ich drehte mich um und schaute wieder direkt in seine nussbraunen Augen. Dann löste ich mich von ihm und fragte mit leiser Stimme: "Du hast es gehört?" Er nickte nur, während er die Pfanne auf den Küchentisch stellte und sich direkt gegenüber von mir setzte.  
Während dem Essen herrschte eine unangenehme Stimme. Ich war mir nämlich immer noch nicht im Klaren, was Taichi wirklich für mich empfand trotz des Geständnisses von gestern. Ich hatte Angst, unsere Freundschaft auf das Spiel zu setzen. Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, schlug er plötzlich mit eine Faust auf den Tisch und rief: "Verdammt!" Dann stand er auf und lief in mein Zimmer.

Ich war so überrascht von dieser Reaktion, das ich sie erst im nächsten Augenblick wirklich warnahm. Warum? Etwa wegen mir? War das alles nicht nur ein Traum? Um die Wahrheit herauszufinden, ging ich Tai hinter her und fand ihn in meinem Zimmer. Er stand schweigend am Fenster und schien meine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. Ich schlang meine Arme um seine Taille und nahm allen Mut zusammen, als ich ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Taichi-Chan!" Er drehte sich zu mir um und ich sah, dass seine Augen strahlten. Dann legte er seine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich näher an ihn heran. Erst streiften sich unsere Lippen nur, was dann in einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss endete.  
"Du, Yama-Chan? Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?" Ich bejahte es mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Bitte, lass mich nie wieder alleine. Versprichst du es mir, Taichi?" "Ja, ich verspreche es dir, Yama. Ich liebe dich einfach zu sehr." Wir küssten uns erneut und er begann danach meinen Hals mit Küssen zu versehen. Er biss leicht in meine Haut, was mir einen leichten Seufzer entlockte.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch, trotz der Kürze gefallen hat. Ich würde mich mal über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lass mich nicht alleine! – Kapitel 4**

Part: 4/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Plötzlich wollte ich mehr, viel mehr. Ich wollte Tai so nahe sein, wie es ging. Und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Vorsichtig begann ich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er mich auf mein Bett schubste. Er lag nun auf mir und ich konnte seinen heißen Atem spüren. Er zog mir mein Hemd aus und warf es in die nächste Ecke, während er begann meinen ganzen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu versehen. Ich musste kurz aufstöhnen, als er an meiner Brustwarze ankam. Ihn schien das anzuspornen und er setzte damit fort.

Währenddessen hatte ich ihm endlich sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und konnte seine braune und muskolöse Haut sehen. Ich strich ihm mit meinen Händen vorsichtig über Bauch und Rücken, während ich mich zu ihm hochbeugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Dann warf ich sein Hemd in eine Ecke und ich spürte, dass nicht nur ich immer erregter wurde. Ich zog ihn neben mich aufs Bett und begann nun ihn auch zu verwöhnen. Ich konnte ihm dabei ein kleines Stöhnen entlocken.

Er blieb aber auch nicht untätig liegen und öffnete ganz langsam den Knopf meiner Jeans. Ich tat es ihm gleich und öffnete nun auch seine. Er hob sein Becken an, sodass ich ihm seine Jeans ausziehen konnte, und warf diese weg.  
Ich konnte sehen, dass er schon ganz schön erregt war und begann ihn weiter zu verwöhnen, während er mir die Hose auszog und in die nächste Ecke warf.  
Dann legte ich mich auf ihn und unserer Erregungen berührten sich, was uns beiden ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Als er mich meiner Boxershorts entledigte, flüsterte er mir in Ohr: "Ich will dich so sehr, Yama!"

Dann begann er meine Erregung zu massieren, was mir mehrmals ein Stöhnen entlockte. Ich zögerte nicht ihn dabei auch seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen. Nun lagen wir nackt aufeinander und rieben unsere Erregungen aneinander und küssten uns wieder leidenschaflich.  
Taichi begann mit seinen Hüften zu kreisen, was mich fast wahnsinnig machte und ich sah in seinen nussbraunen Augen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.  
Dann lösten wir uns kurz voneinander und Tai nahm einen seiner Finger und drang in mich hinein. Ich musste aufstöhnen, während Taichi zwei weitere Finger nahm und in mich eindrang. Mir entwich ein leichtes Keuchen und ich spürte Taichi in mir. Ein wunderbares Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und wollte mehr davon spüren. Während er immer weiter in mich eindrang, fing ich an seine Erregung weiter zu massieren. Wir stöhnten beide auf.  
Plötzlich zog er seine Finger heraus und wollte mit seiner Erregung in mich eindringen, doch mir wurde das alles ziemlich langsam, immerhin war ich meinem Höhepunkt schon ziemlich nahe, so zog ich ihn schnell an mich, sodass er einen Moment später in mir war.  
Unsere Hüften begannen zu kreisen und die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Ich war viel zu erregt und benebelt, um irgendetwas mehr mitzubekommen. Irgendwann ergossen wir uns gegenseitig in dem Anderen.

Erschöpft schliefen wir in den Armen des jeweils anderen ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte ich immer noch eine gewisse Wärme in mir. Liegt wohl noch an gestern. Jetzt erst begriff ich, was wir getan hatten. Ich hatte mit Taichi geschlafen und es war wundervoll.

Ich schaute Taichi an, der noch schlief. Wie süß er ist, wenn er noch schläft. Ich stand vorsichtig auf, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken und zog mir Boxershorts an. Ich wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, als ich sah, dass der Anrufbeantworter leuchtete und hörte ihn sofort ab. Es waren zwei Nachrichten darauf.  
In der ersten ging es darum, dass die nächste Bandprobe in zwei Tagen stattfinden würde. Nachdem ich mir den Termin in meinem Kalender vermerkt hatte und diese Nachricht gelöscht hatte, hörte ich die zweite Nachricht ab. Sie war von Kari.  
"Matt, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass wir uns morgen mittag im Park zum Picknicken treffen. Du weißt doch, unser Jahrestag. Dann wollen wir vielleicht noch ins Kino oder in die Digiwelt gehen, sofern das Tor offen ist. Und übrigens, wenn du Tai siehts, kannst du ihm Bescheid geben? Danke und bis Morgen."

* * *

_So, das war es wieder. Ich sollte vielleicht an dieser Stelle hinzufügen, dass dies mein erster Lemon überhaupt ist. Ich hoffe, er war nicht zu schlecht._

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem auch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Kommentar freuen._

_Lg,_

**Koike27**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lass mich nicht alleine! – Kapitel 5**

Part: 5/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Ich hatte wirklich in dem ganzen Durcheinander der letzten Tage vergessen, dass heute der 1. August war - der Tag, an dem wir damals das erste Mal die Digiwelt betraten. Ich musste lächeln und ging in die Küche, um etwas zu essen zu machen.  
Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei braungebrannte Arme um meine Körper und ich mir reichte allein sein Geruch, um zu erkennen, dass es Taichi war. Wir begrüßten uns mit einem langen Kuss.  
Als ich fertig gekocht hatte, stellte ich die Pfanne auf den Küchentisch. Taichi setzte sich direkt neben mich und schlang einen Arm um meine Taille während wir aßen."Du, Yama?" fragte mich Taichi nach dem Essen. Ich schaute in seine nussbraunen Augen und schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Wegen gestern..." Er stockte kurz, während ich mich beinahe an meinem Schluck Wasser verschluckt hätte. Hat es ihm nicht gefallen? Liebt er mich nicht mehr? "Ich meine, ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir nun..." Er stockte kurz und schaute verlegen auf dem Boden.

Ich hob sein Kinn mit einer Hand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf dem Mund. Dann sagte ich nur: "Ja, Taichi, wir sind nun zusammen." Plötzlich glitt mein Blick auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon 11 Uhr und in einer Stunde wollten wir uns treffen. Ich griff nach einem weiteren Paar Boxershorts und lief sofort ins Bad. Als ich mich gerade unter die Dusche stellen wollte, kam Taichi ins Bad und fragte mich: "Stört es dich, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?" Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf und war gerade dabei das Wasser über meinen Körper laufen zu lassen, als Tai nackt zu mir in die Dusche stieg. Dadurch wurde es relativ eng, aber ich genoss umso mehr Taichis Nähe.

Nach dem gemeinsamen duschen, war es schon fast 12 Uhr. Ich ergriff Tais Hand und zog ihn aus der Wohnung. Gemeinsam rannten wir in Richtung des Parkes, wo wir uns treffen wollten. Mitten auf dem Weg machte sich eine Welle der Erschöpfung in mir breit und ich wäre umgekippt, hätte Tai mich nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen.  
Ich konnte in seine besorgten Augen blicken, als er mich fragte: "Ist alles in Ordnung, Yama?" Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf und atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor ich antwortete: "Es geht schon wieder. Ich habe mich wohl nur ein bisschen überanstrengt!" Ich lächelte schwach und wir gingen langsam weiter. Ich wusste, dass wir zu spät kommen würden, aber mir erschien, genauso wie Tai, meine Gesundheit wichtiger als pünktlich zu kommen.

Als wir gerade im Park ankamen, schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der mich zum stehen bleiben zwang: Was ist, wenn die Anderen unsere Beziehung nicht akzeptieren? Oder sollen wir sie verschweigen? Taichi schien mein Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sagte: "Yama, sie sind unsere Freunde. Sie werden uns am ehesten verstehen. Außerdem sind wir ja nicht alleine, Davis und Ken haben sich auch gefunden." Er lächelte und legte seinen Arm um meinen Taille, während wir auf die Eiche zuschritten, wo ich damals Tais Wappen gefunden hatte.

Takeru und Hikari schienen uns schon bemerkt zu haben und kam uns entgegengestürmt und begrüßten uns mit einer Umarmung. Hikari lächelte uns an und sagte zu Takeru: "Siehst du, ich hab gewonnen." Er lächelte und küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich. Als sie unsere verwirrten Gesichter sah, sprach sie: "Wir haben gewettet, ob ihr endlich zusammen seid oder doch nicht." "Hast du es erwartet?" fragte Tai seine Schwester. Sie nickte und sagte: "Mir erschien es nur eine Frage der Zeit nach deinem Krankenhausaufenthalt, Matt!"  
"Aber sagt mal, wieso kommt ihr erst so spät?" fragte nun mein Bruder. Tai und ich lächelten verlegen: "Wir haben verschlafen und da wir uns beide noch duschen mussten, hat es etwas länger gedauert. Deshalb haben wir uns ganz vergessen, was zu Essen mitzunehmen." "Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass wir etwas für euch mitgenommen haben!" sagte nun Hikari und nahm die Hand ihres Bruders und lief mit ihm zu der Eiche zu meinem großen Bedauern.

"Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?" fragte ich meinen Bruder, der daraufhin nur den Kopf schüttelte. Mir wurde auf einmal ungewöhnlich kalt, was Takeru nicht zu bemerken schien, als er mich zu Hikari und Tai zog, die in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen. Wir setzten uns zu ihnen, als plötzlich ein kalter Windhauch kam, was dazu führte, dass ich für einen Moment zitterte. Tai schien es bemerkt zu haben und setzte sich direkt neben mich. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er mich und ich sah Besorgnis in seinen nussbraunen Augen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lass mich nicht alleine! – Kapitel 6**

Part: 6/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus für meine Ideen. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur: "Mir ist nur etwas kalt, sonst nichts." Warum muss er sich immer so viele Sorgen um mich machen und warum muss ich ihm so viele bereiten? "Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Es ist 25°C und du willst mir sagen, dass dir kalt ist, obwohl du ein langärmliges Hemd an hast?!" kam es nun von meinem Bruder.  
Doch Tai ließ sich von dieser Bewegung nicht beeirren und legte den Arm um mich, sodass er mich etwas wärmte. Mir wurde ein wenig wärmer, doch mir war immer noch ein wenig kalt. Wenn ich jetzt was sage, macht er sich nur unnötig Sorgen um mich, was ich nicht will.  
Ich schaute mich näher um und erkannte, dass Davis und Ken noch fehlten. Wo sind die Beiden bloß? Plötzlich hörten wir zwei Stimmen folgendes rufen: "Hey, Leute!" Nach längerem Betrachten erkannte ich, dass es unsere beiden Fehlenden waren. Sie kamen auf uns zugerannt und Tai und ich mussten augenblicklich lachen, was dazu führte, dass wir von unseren Freunden ungläubig angestarrt wurden. Denn Tai hatte mir folgendes geflüstert: "Die hatten wohl etwas anderes zu tun, unsere beiden Turteltauben." Als sie Tais und meinen Blick sahen, wurden sie beide augenblicklich rot.

Die Beiden setzten sich neben mich und Tai, dessen Schwester fragte die Beiden augenblicklich: "Wo seid ihr gewesen? Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn Tai und Matt zu spät kommen, aber dass wenigstens du, Ken, pünktlich kommst..." Taichi schnitt seiner Schwester das Wort im Mund ab, als er sagte: "Kari, sei doch nicht zu hart zu ihnen. Kann doch jedem mal passieren. Außerdem glaube ich, dass uns die Beiden eh etwas erzählen wollten, nicht Davis?" Taichi zwinkerte, während die Beiden erstmal heftig schlucken mussten.  
Im nächsten Moment nickten sie und Ken begann: "Also, es ist schwer zu sagen, was wir euch sagen wollen, deshalb denke wir, dass es die beste Methode ist, es euch einfach zu zeigen." Daraufhin legte Davis Ken seine Hand in den Nacken, zog dessen Kopf an sich heran und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Alle schauten ungläubig auf die Beiden, als ich plötzlich anfing zu husten, was Tai erstmal in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.  
Ich löste mich aus Taichis Umarmung und lief erst einmal einige wenige Meter davon und hustete erneut. Dabei hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Als ich nach dem Husten meine Hand betrachtete, konnte ich Blut darauf erkennen. Was ist bloß mit mir los? Tai kam im nächsten Moment zu mir gestürmt, während die Anderen immer noch ungläubig auf Davis und Ken starrten und sich kurz danach mit ihnen unterhielten.

Tai darf das nicht sehen! Ich versuchte irgendwie das Blut abzuwischen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Tai hatte mich derweil schon erreicht und ich konnte wieder Besorgnis in seinen Blick sehen. Die Besorgnis wurde intensiver, als er das Blut an meiner Handfläche sah, dass ich versucht hatte zu verbergen. "Was ist los, Yama?" fragte er mich.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Lass uns wieder zurück zu den Anderen gehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen machen." Tai nickte und wir gingen gemeinsam wieder zurück.  
Ich sah, dass er genau darauf achtete, was ich tat. Bei jedem falschen Schritt fing er mich auf. Ich hörte meinen Bruder sagen: "Aber ich denke, dass Davis und Ken nicht die Einzigen sind, die uns etwas zu erzählen haben." Dann blickten er und Kari direkt in unsere Richtung, was auch Tai zu bemerken schien. Sie wollen, dass wir es ihnen auch erzählen. Tai packte mich an meiner Taille und zog mich zu sich heran. Dann küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich, wobei ich auf einmal keine Luft mehr bekam und in seinen Armen zusammensank.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie oben erwähnt werden die restlichen Kapitel aus Taichis Sicht sein._

_Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite aus freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lass mich nicht alleine! – Kapitel 7**

Part: 7/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigene Story aus. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Als Yama plötzlich in meinen Armen zusammensank, bekam ich einen riesigen Schock. Was ist bloß los mit ihm? Erst das Blut auf seiner Handfläche und dann bricht er auf einmal in meinen Armen zusammen? Moment, atmet er überhaupt noch? Ich beugte mein Gesicht über ihn, hoffend, dass ich sein Atem spüren konnten, doch ich spürte nichts.  
Icch schaute in die erschrockenen Gesichter meiner Freunde und sank derweil auf die Knie. Ich fing an zu weinen, als Yamas Kopf auf meinen Knien lag. Yama, bitte verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich doch dafür viel zu sehr. Bitte wach auf und atme wieder. Takeru schien sich als erster vom Schock erholt zu haben und rief sofort einen Krankenwagen, während er mir eine Ohrfeige gab.  
Diese holte mich aus dem Loch meiner Verzweiflung und ich begann sofort mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, doch es passierte einfach nicht. Immer noch liefen mir Tränen die Wangen herunter, während ich immer noch den scheinbar leblosen Körper von Yamato in meinen Armen hielt. Ich versuchte alles, um ihn zu retten, doch mir schien einfach nichts zu gelingen. Meine größte Angst, Yamato zu verlieren, schien Wirklichkeit geworden zu sein.  
Plötzlich hörte ich eine Sirene und ein Krankenwagen stand in der nächstgelegenen Straße, während zwei Arzthelfer uns mit einer Trage entgegengestürmt kamen. Wir legten Yama vorsichtig darauf. "Einer von euch kann noch mitfahren. Wer möchte mitkommen?" Ich schaute Takeru an und er nickte. Dann folgte ich den Arzthelfern in den Krankenwagen.

Immer noch unter Tränen hielt ich Yamatos Hand, die inzwischen kalt geworden war, während die Ärzte ihn versuchten wiederzubeleben und ihn an ein Atmungsgerät anschlossen.  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen, brachten sie meinen Yama in die Notaufnahme und baten mich davor zu warten. Erst ging ich unruhig hin und her, bevor mir etwas in meiner Hosentasche auffiel. Ich schaute nach und erkannte, dass es Yamas Amulett mit Wappen war. Ich nahm es zwischen meine Hände und schloss die Augen, während ich ein Gebet losschickte:

Lieber Gott,  
wenn es dich wirklich geben sollte, dann bitte ich dich ihn zu retten. Durch ihn habe ich eine wunderbare Wahrheit erfahren und das Gefühl entdeckt, jemanden mit ganzem Herzen und ganzer Seele zu lieben.  
Ich bitte dich, Gott, dass du ihn jetzt noch nicht sterben lässt, denn das würde ein viel zu tiefen Schmerz in mir verursachen. Yama ist einfach noch viel zu jung zu sterben.  
Bitte, lieber Gott, sofern es dich gibt, rette meinen Yama.

Ich weinte immer noch, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Es war Takerus Hand und neben ihm stand meine Schwester. "Tai, du darfst ihn nicht aufgeben, das weißt du!" Ich nickte unter Tränen, als meine Schwester ihre Arme um mich legte und irgendwelche beruhigende Worte flüsterte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Diesmal aus Taichis Sicht, genauso wie die restlichen Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen._

_Ich würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lass mich nicht alleine!**

**Kapitel 8**

Part: 8/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Doch es half nichts, ich weinte immer noch. Warum muss es dich treffen, Yama? Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du stirbst.  
Wir waren schon einige Zeit am warten, wie lange, wusste ich nicht, als uns ein Arzt mit bedrücktem Gesicht entgegenkam. Nein, Yama, du darfst nicht tot sein, bitte! Ich kann ohne dich nicht weiterexistieren.  
Als der Arzt angekommen war, sagte er: "Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht ihres Freundes Yamato Ishida betreffend." Er stockte kurz. "Die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir ihren Freund wiederbeleben konnten, aber die schlechte Nachricht ist..." Ich musste kurz lächeln. Yama war doch noch nicht tot. Der Arzt begann von Neuem: "Die Ursache für diesen Schwächeanfall ist, dass ihr Freund Yamato Ishida..." Wieder stockte er kurz, während sich die Gedanken in meinem Kopf ungeordnet bewegten. "Es wurde festgestellt, dass ihr Freund Lungenkrebs hat." Uns allen stand der Schock im Gesicht geschrieben. Yamato hat Krebs? "Leider ist der Tumor schon fast im Endstadium, sodass wir nichts mehr für ihn tun können."  
Wieder stockte er, während ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme fragte: "Wie lange hat er noch?" "Wir wissen es nicht so genau. Die Meinungen gehen dabei auseinander. Einige Tage, vielleicht noch eine Woche. Tut mir leid!"  
Für mich brach in diesem Augenblick eine Welt zusammen. Ich löste mich aus Hikaris Umarmung und lief aus dem Krankenhaus, während immer mehr Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen. Wieso? Wieso muss Yama sterben? Wie kann man ihm das antun? Wie kann man das uns antun? Wir haben gerade zueinander gefunden und dann müssen wir uns schon wieder trennen?!  
Ich wollte noch soviel mit ihm machen, doch so wenige gemeinsame Zeit blieb uns. Yama, ich liebe dich doch! Wieso musst du von mir gehen?

Ich lief hinaus, denn ich wollte Yama in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen sehen, ihn überhaupt nicht sehen. Es würde mich nur noch süchtiger nach ihm machen und der Schmerz wäre viel größer.  
Ich lief, während sich die Tränen, die meine Wangen herunterliefen, mit dem Regen vermischten. Erst lief ich in den Park, doch als an der Eiche vorbeikam, kamen in mir alte Erinnerungen hoch. Damals, als ich mein Wappen abgelegt hatte, weil ich keinen Mut fand, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen. Und heute, als wir alle unser Treffen feierten und du in meinen Armen genau bei dieser Eiche zusammenbrachst. Warum Yama tust du mir das an?  
Ich lief weiter und weiter, wollte die Erinnerungen vergessen. Wohin wusste ich schon seit langem nicht mehr. Als ich endlich stoppte, fand ich mich vor deiner Wohnung wieder. Erst wollte ich mich umdrehen und wieder weglaufen, doch da mir langsam kalt war, beschloss ich kurz bei dir, Yama, aufzwärmen mit einer Tasse Tee.  
Ich schloss die Tür auf und sah, dass alles kaum unverändert da lag. Es war alles noch sauber. Ich ging in die Küche, kochte das Wasser, holte einen Teebeutel aus dem Schrank, füllte das Wasser in eine Tasse und dann legte ich den Teebeutel hinein. Ich ging unbewusst in dein Zimmer und sah, dass immer noch verwühlte Bett, wo wir gestern unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht hatten, die so wunderschön war. Ich nahm einen Schluck Tee, um nicht an gestern denken zu müssen, doch ich verbrannte mich und mir stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen. Es muss auch alles schief laufen.  
Ich setzte mich auf dein Bett und schaltete den Fernseher ein, während ich den Tee weiter trank. Als der Tee leer war, legte ich mich in dein Bett, roch deinen Geruch noch und sog ihn ein. Wer weiß, wie lange mir das noch möglich ist.  
Irgendwann wurde ich von Müdigkeit übermannt und schlief in deinem Bett ein.

Als ich an dem nächsten Morgen aufwachte, blickte ich in azurblaue Augen. Anfangs dachte ich, es wären deine, denn sie waren ihnen so ähnlich, aber es waren die deines Bruders.  
Verwirrt blickte ich mich um und erkannte, dass ich in deinem Bett lag - alleine. Er blickte mich besorgt an und schickte mich erst einmal zum duschen. Ich schnappte mir ein Handtuch und zog meine Sachen aus. Ich ließ das warme Wasser über mich laufen und dachte nach und zwar über dich. Warum, Yama? Warum muss das Schicksal so grausam sein und dich jetzt schon bald von mir wegnehmen? Warum muss uns das beide angetan werden? Warum muss es dich treffen?  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich duschte, doch als ich Klopfen und die besorgten Stimmen meiner Schwester und deines Bruders vernahm, wusste ich, dass es eine lange Zeit war. Ich rief: "Macht euch keine Sorgen! Ich komm gleich!" So nahm ich das Handtuch, trocknete mich ab und wickelte es um meine Hüfte. Dann verließ ich das Bad und ging erneut in dein Zimmer, wo ich mir eine Jeans und ein Hemd von dir nahm.  
Sie dufteten so wunderbar nach dir, dass ich aufpassen musste, dass ich nicht anfing zu weinen. Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, ging ich in die Küche, wo meine Schwester schon saß. Ich setzte mich gegenüber von ihr und fragte: "Wo ist Takeru?" Sie lächelte. "Er ist nur kurz duschen. Aber wie geht es dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus!"

* * *

_So, das war es für heute. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich mal über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lass mich nicht alleine!**

**Kapitel 9**

Part: 9/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Wie sollte es mir denn gehen, wenn du bald sterben würdest? Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht schon wieder weinen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Warum muss das Leben so ungerecht sein?

Meine Schwester setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. "Du machst dir Sorgen um Matt, stimmts?" Ich nickte nur kurz. "Ihm gehts ganz gut. Er vermisst dich nur sehr stark und will dich sehen!" kam es nun von Takeru, der gerade angezogen aus dem Bad kam.  
Er trug deine Sachen und sah fast so aus wie du. Warum müsst ihr euch so ähnlich sehen? Warum nur? Beim Frühstück bekam ich kaum ein Bissen herunter, denn ich war viel zu sehr in Sorge um dich. Gerade, als ich nach dem Früstück hinaus laufen wollte, ergriff Takeru mein Handgelenk. "Du wirst nirgendwohin gehen. Mein Bruder braucht dich." Du brauchst mich? "Er möchte dich nocheinmal sehen, bevor er..." Takeru senkte den Kopf und ich sah, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.  
Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, damit ich wusste, was er meinte. Du willst mich noch einmal sehen, bevor du stirbst.

Ich wurde durch ein Klingeln des Telefons aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Da Takeru und Hikari beschäftigt zu sein schienen, seufzend hob ich ab. "Bei Ishida, hier spricht Taichi Yagami!" "Tai, du bist es. Hier spricht Toshi, kann ich bitte Yamato sprechen!" "Er ist nicht hier!" sprach ich seufzend. Ich hörte, wie Toshi wütend wurde. "Was meinst du, er ist nicht da?! Wenn Yamato nicht sofort drangeht, kann er sich eine andere Band suchen!"  
Ich schwieg einen Moment, bevor ich antwortete: "Yama braucht sich nicht nach einer neuen Band umgucken. Ihr müsst euch nach einem neuen Leadsänger umschauen!" Ich hörte die Verwirrung in der Stimme Toshis, als er sagte: "Was ist mit ihm? Und seit wann nennst du ihn Yama?" Mir fiel es schwer, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, deshalb antwortete ich nur: "Komm am besten mit der Band ins Krankenhaus in Shibuya!" Dann legte ich auf und wischte mir vereinzelte Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Warum muss es so schwer sein? Warum muss ich dich so sehr lieben?  
Im nächsten Augenblick kam Hikari und sagte zu mir: "Komm, Tai! Ich habe den Anderen schon Bescheid gegeben, wir wollen uns nun ins Krankenhaus, um uns..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, denn Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Gemeinsam gingen wir in Richtung des Krankenhauses.

Vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses standen alle deine Freunde, deine Familie und deine Band. Alle schauten uns gespannt an, denn sie wollten wissen, was los war. Was mit dir los ist, Yama.  
Dein Bruder schien zu sehr seiner Trauer gewidmet, deshalb begann ich seufzend zu ezählen: "Gestern ist, wie ihr wisst, Yama in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen, als ich wir uns küssten!" Ich schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete die verblüfften Gesichter deiner Bandkollegen und deiner Familie. Wenn du sie nur jetzt so sehen könntest?! "Aber der wahre Grund, wieso Yama zusammengebrochen ist, dass er..." Ich schwieg und ich spürte, wie einige Tränen meine Wangen herunterliefen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lass mich nicht alleine!**

**  
Kapitel 10**

Part: 10/11  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

"Was hat er?" fragte Sora besorgt und durchbrach damit die Stille. "Yama hat Lungenkrebs, aber es kann nichts mehr für ihn getan werden! Er wird sterben!" Wieder liefen mir Tränen die Wangen herunter, diesesmal viel mehr Tränen als vorher. Ich sah den Schock in den Gesichtern deiner Freunde und deiner Band.  
"Wie lange hat er noch?" fragte Mimi vorsichtig und durchbrach damit das entstandene Schweigen. "Die Ärzte wissen es nicht so genau. Er hat nur noch ein paar Tage!" Diesesmal unterbrach mich dein Bruder und sagte: "Deshalb sind wir heute hier, um uns für immer von ihm zu verabschieden!"

Während wir auf den Weg zu dir waren, herrschte eine erdrückende Stille zwischen uns allen. Man sah, dass viele sich zusammenrissen und versuchten, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, was den Meisten aber nicht gelang.  
Ich lief am Ende der Schlange, da ich wohl am meisten über deinen baldigen Tod trauern werde. Vor deiner Zimmertür begrüßte uns ein Arzt und sagte: "Sie können jetzt zu Herrn Ishida, aber passen sie auf. Er ist sehr schwach!" Alle nickten und dann betraten wir dein Zimmer.  
Du lagst auf dem Bett und warst an unzählige Geräte angeschlossen. Du hast eine Sauerstoffmaske getragen und warst sehr blass. Man konnte erkennen, dass es mit dir bald zu Ende geht.  
Als Erstes trat deine Band an dein Bett. Doch ich hörte nicht genau hin, denn ich war von deinem Anblick viel zu geschockt. Außerdem war ich viel zu sehr meiner persönlichen Trauer gewidmet.  
Nach und nach traten unsere Freunde an dein Bett und verabschiedeten sich von dir mit Tränen in die Augen. Nachdem dein Bruder und deine Familiedran gewesen war, hast du mich zu dich gerufen. Ich lief vorsichtig zu dir und setzte mich neben dich auf dein Bett, während die Anderen den Raum verließen.

Du hast versucht, deine Maske abzustreifen, was dir aber nur durch meine Mithilfe gelang. Dann hast du mir unter Tränen folgendes gesagt: "Ichi, durch dich habe ich erfahren, was wahre Liebe bedeutet und ich war glücklich jeden Tag, den wir miteinander erlebten." Du musstest kurz husten, bevor du wieder fortgesetzt hattest. "Ich liebe dich über alles auf der Welt und du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben geworden. Du warst immer mein Sonnenschein an trüben Tagen." Immer mehr Tränen liefen deine Wangen herunter. "Und es tut mir so weh, dass ich dich jetzt schon verlassen muss, aber ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst!"  
Ich schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich möchte, dass du mir verspricht, dass du für mich, für uns weiterlebst und glücklich wirst.

Ich möchte, dass wenigstens du ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben hast. Bitte, Ichi, versprich es mir für uns beide!" "Aber, Yama..." sagte ich nur. Wie soll ich denn ohne dich glücklich werden. Du hast mich flehend angeschaut, sodass ich es dir versprach, aber ich wusste im Herzen, dass ich dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten kann.  
Nachdem ich dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, hast du kurz gehustet, bevor du sagtest: "Ichi, ich habe noch einen letzten Wunsch." Während ich dich fragend anschautest, hast du dich vorsichtig meinem Ohr genähert und geflüstert: "Bevor ich für immer gehe, möchte ich dir noch einmal nahe sein. Ich möchte dich nocheinmal spüren, wie vor zwei Tagen."Ich konnte sehen, dass dir eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht stieg, während ich dich verwundert anschaute. "Yama, nicht, dass ich das nicht auch möchte, aber..." Mir stieg ebenfalls eine Röte ins Gesicht. "...aber wir sind in einem Krankenhaus.

Außerdem was ist mit dir und deiner Gesundheit? Du könntest sterben!" Du hast mich angelächelt. "Ob ich jetzt oder in zwei Tagen sterbe. Es ist egal, aber bitte, Ichi, erfüll mir meinen letzten Wunsch." Du hast mir tief in die Augen geschaut und dann hast du mich geküsst.  
Ich nickte nur, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten, und zog die Vorhänge an deinem Fenster zu, bevor ich mich zu dir ins Bett legte. "Und du bist dir hundert Prozent sicher, dass du das wirklich willst, Yama?!" Du hast nur genickt.  
Diese Nacht blieb nicht nur für dich unvergesslich, sondern auch für mich. Wir ließen unserer Liebe und Leidenschaft freien Lauf und es wurde wunderschön.  
Zwischenzeitlich legte ich dir deine Atemmaske wieder an, damit du nicht mittendrin ohnmächtig wirst, bevor ich dir deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt hatte. "Ich liebe dich, Yama, und ich werde dich ewig lieben!" "Ich dich auch, Ichi!"

Dann hast du nur noch gesagt: "Danke, Ichi! Könntest du mir beim Anziehen helfen?" Ich nickte und ich zog dich und danach mich an, bevor wir erschöpft nebeneinander einschliefen. Zumindest dachte ich, dass du geschlafen hast, aber wie es sich am nächsten Morgen herrausstellte, warst du bereits tot. Du warst kurz nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht gestorben. Ich weinte und fühlte mich mitschuldig an deinem Tod. Immerhin hättest du ohne diese Anstrengung sicherlich einige Tage länger gehabt.

**ENDE **

**

* * *

**

_Also, das war die Geschichte. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich wahrscheinlich alle totschlagen werdet *g*, weil ich Yama umgebracht habe, aber diese FF sollte kein Happy End haben. Ich hatte es so schon von Anfang an geplant._

_Es fehlt nur noch der **Epilog**, den ich dann nächste Woche hochladen werde. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Epilog

**Lass mich nicht alleine!**

**Epilog**

Part: 11/11 (Epilog)  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Lemon, Shonen-Ai  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt. Die ersten sechs Kapitel sind aus Yamatos Sicht, die Anderen aus Taichis Sichtweise.

* * *

Ein Jahr war nun seit deinem Tod her und jeden Tag vermisse ich dich mehr. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich werde es durchziehen und tun. Aber vorher muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Ich holte zwei Zettel aus meiner Schreibtischschublade und einen Stift.

Auf dem ersten der beiden Zettel schrieb ich folgendes:

Liebster Yama!  
Damals hast du mich angefleht und gesagt, dass ich dich nicht alleine lassen soll. Damals, als du noch lebtest und bevor wir die erschreckende Nachricht deiner Krankheit bekannt wurde.  
Ich versprach, dich nicht alleine zu lassen und das tat ich auch nicht bis zu deinem Tod vor einem Jahr. Verdammt, Yama, wieso musstest du sterben? Schon so früh?  
Manchmal denke ich, dass alles anders gewesen wäre, wenn ich nur den Mut gefunden hätte, es dir früher zu sagen. Manchmal hoffte ich, dass wir dann gemeinsam eine Lösung zu deiner Rettung gefunden hätten. Aber es ist nicht so gewesen.  
Die wenigen Tage und Wochen, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten, bildeten den Mittelpunkt meines Lebens und sind die wundervollsten Erlebnisse. Du warst die einzigste Person, die ich von ganzem Herzen liebte und die mich auch so liebte. Durch dich habe ich die wunderbarste Wahrheit erfahren, die es gibt, und ich werde sie immer im Herzen behalten, genau wie jede Errinerung an dich.  
Ich hatte damals dir versprochen, dich nicht alleine zu lassen, aber im Grunde fühlte ich, dass ich auch nicht allein gelassen werden wollten. Aber du hast mich allein gelassen. Verdammt, Yama, wieso? Wieso hast du mich so früh allein gelassen? Ich brauche dich doch so sehr!  
Ich wollte bei dir sein und will es noch heute. Aber soll ich deswegen sterben? Du hättest es bestimmt verhindert, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, alleine zu sein ohne dich. Du fehlst mir so sehr!  
Die Liebe und das Verlangen zu dir ist einfach zu stark. Jeden Tag starre ich zum Himmel und hoffe, dass du wiederkehrst, aber es wird nicht geschehen, das weiß ich nun. Ich hoffe, dass alles nur ein Traum war, doch als ich deinen Grabstein sah, wusste ich es genau: Es war alles Wirklichkeit!  
Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr existieren, deshalb werde ich nun hiermit abschließen und zu dir kommen, um dich wieder spüren zu können. Ich vermisse dich zu sehr, deshalb nehme ich einmal meinen Mut, den ich damals erst wiederfinden musste, zusammen und bringe es hinter mich. Ich kann ohne dich einfach nicht mehr leben!  
Ich liebe dich, Yama! Wir sehen uns gleich!  
Taichi Yagami

Nachdem ich mit diesem Brief geendet hatte, steckte ich ihn mir in meiner Westentasche, direkt an meinem Herzen, wo du immer warst, bist und sein wirst.  
Dann nahm ich den zweiten Zettel und schrieb:

Liebe Mutter und liebe Kari, lieber Papa, liebe Freunde,  
ich weiß, wenn ich euch von meinem Vorhaben erzählt hätte, hättet ihr mich davon abgehalten, aber ich kann nicht länger ohne meinen Yama leben. Jeder Tag der vergeht, erinnert mich an alte Zeiten, die wir gemeinsam mit ihm erlebt haben. All das Glück, das ich durch ihn erfahren habe, verstärkt die Sehnsucht nach ihm.  
Ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben, auch wenn ich es ihm versprochen habe. Ich liebe nur ihn und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Und deshalb wird niemand mit mir je glücklich sein, auch du nicht, Sora. Auch wenn du mich liebst, liebe ich nur ihn und niemanden sonst. Werde glücklich mit jemand Anderem, denn meine Liebe wäre nicht aufrichtig.  
Mutter und Vater, tut mir leid, dass ich euch das antue und nie der Sohn für euch war, den ihr euch gewünscht hattet. Und tut mir leid, dass ich mich oft euch widersetzt habe und kaum das getan habe, was ihr wolltet. Ich bin viel zu egoistisch gewesen und jetzt auch. Ich kann ohne ihn nicht glücklich werden. Aber ihr dürft nie vergessen, dass ich euch dennoch geliebt habe.  
Und ich muss mich auch bei dir entschuldigen, Kari. Ich war nie der große Bruder, den du dir gewünscht hast, aber es tut mir umso mehr leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du mich brauchtest. Auch werde ich nie Onkel werden und mit deinen Kindern spielen, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe, als wir klein waren. Es tut mir leid, aber ich liebe dich dennoch, meine kleine Kari.  
Takeru, du warst immer der kleine Bruder von ihm und ich kenne dich nicht so gut, wie ich gerne würde. Die Trauer um ihn hat uns verbunden auf eine Art, die ich nie zu schätzen wusste. Du warst für mich da, als ich jemanden brauchte, und wir haben im letzten Jahr viel miteinander geredet, um die Trauer zu bewältigen, aber ich kann ohne ihn nicht leben. Werde wenigstens du glücklich mit meiner Schwester und schenke ihr die Kinder, die sie sich immer gewünscht hat.  
Und an alle, die ich noch nicht erwähnt habe: Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch das antun muss, aber mein Leben hat seinen Sinn  
schon an dem Tag verloren, als er starb. Ich bitte euch, dass Fußballturnier auch ohne mich zu gewinnen und verwirklicht eure Träume. Werdet glücklich!  
Taichi Yagami

Ich legte den Stift beiseite, nahm den Zettel und legte ihn neben das Telefon. Es war ruhig in der Wohnung, da meine Eltern mit meiner Schwester zu einer Tante gefahren sind.  
Ich ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab. Niemand darf mich davon abhalten und es verhindern. Es muss geschehen, wie jeden Tag die Sonne aufgeht.

~Das Leben vieler Menschen bildet einen Kreis~  
~Viele Menschen können ohne einander nicht leben~  
~Jeder stirbt irgendwann, ob er dem Leben freiwillig ein Ende setzt oder nicht~  
~Das Leben ist kurz und ohne Liebe nicht lebenswert~  
~Man kann nicht immer akzeptieren, wenn sein Schatz stirbt~  
~Für viele ist dann die Liebe mit gestorben~  
~Dann sehen einige nur noch die eine Möglichkeit: den Tod~  
~Das Leben vieler Menschen bildet einen Kreis~

* * *

_So, das war der Epilog, der ganz schön traurig meiner Meinung nach geworden ist. Ich war selbst kurz vorm Weinen, als ich ihn das erste Mal gelesen habe. Schreibt bitte möglichst viele Reviews, vor allem, da die FF nun wirklich zu Ende ist. Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig._

_Warum Tai auch sterben musste? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich fand das so romantisch und irgendwie passend._

_Freue mich auf eure Reviews_

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
